EL VERANO PASADO
by Rums
Summary: Esto soy nueva en esto pero es una sasusaku y naruhina de momento nose q mas parejas hacer asi q leerlo plis
1. Chapter 1

_**EL VERANO PASADO**_

**Este es mi primer fic así que espero que me ayuden y me manden reviews para que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado. Gracias y disfruten de la lectura. **

1. Capitulo: Recordando el pasado

Una chica de cabellos rosados hasta los hombros, estaba en su habitación sobre su cama, recordando lo bien que se lo paso el verano pasado con su equipo el nº 7. Como jugaba con naruto en el río mientras su sensei esta leyendo el peculiar libro y sasuke solo miraba a estos dos que jugaban y se divertían, pero aunque no lo pareciera él quería estar allí jugando en el río con ellos. Envidiaba como naruto se aprovechaba de sakura para querer abrazarla pero ella no se dejaba y le empezaba a dar golpes en la cabeza de naruto para que se parara de una vez.

_-Naruto estate quieto-decía sakura ya casi harta de naruto(sakura inner: como no se pare de una vez lo mato¡SHANNAROOO!)_

_-Nee, sakura-chan no pasa nada ven- decía naruto con cara de pervertido acercándose a sakura. _

_Naruto cada vez se acercaba mas y sakura corria hasta quedar sin aliento, entonces se paro para descansar pero de repente naruto se le tira encima._

_-Kyaaa- se oyo un grito de sakura q cerro los ojos deinmediato. Pasados unos segundos abrio los ojos pero naruto no estaba encima de ella, sino que sasuke estaba delante de ella agarrandole a naruto del cuello.- Sasuke-kun! Arigato pero deja a naruto por favor._

_Sasuke hizo caso y dejo a naruto en paz, sakura fue corriendo a ver como estaba su amigo pero noto como una mano la agarro del hombro y la giro se encontro cara a cara con sasuke y ella se ruborizo._

_-No dejes q naruto te haga esas tonterias- dijo en un tono frio pero preocupante._

_-Sasuke-kun…- dijo sakura en un tono que casi no se la oia. Se giro y fue corriendo a donde estaba naruto y sasuke mirando la escena muy enfadado._

_Cuando terminaron de mojarse en el rio, naruto acompañaba a sakura hasta su casa y mientras q caminaban naruto pregunto……_

_-Sakura-chan tu sabes lo que le pasa a sasuke?- pregunta con cara de despreocupado._

_-pues bueno...ee... no lo sé...- y piensa - tiene razón desde cuando... sasuke-kun hace esas cosas... por mi?- se sonroja y... le dice a naruto - pero para q veas y me dejes tranquila de una vez! Baka- sakura le da un fuerte golpe a naruto en la mejilla que lo tira a la pared._

_Mientras donde sasuke y kakashi……_

_- Oe Sasuke, esto es un paseo, no una misión o algo que te tomes tan a pecho para que te pelees con naruto como siempre..._

_Y sasuke todo preocupado- pero no puedo entender como es que Sakura deja q Naruto le haga ese tipo de tonterías y se enoje y luego vaya con él así como si nada!_

_Kakashi, con cara de "what?"- eh? o.o sasuke desde cuando... ¬¬ te preocupa sakura además de que... te estas poniendo celoso _

_Sasuke, se ruboriza hasta la oreja- q-que? yo no estoy preocupado! ni menos celoso KAKASHI! _

_Y kakashi- ¬¬ noo claro q nooo...- Sasuke, gira su rostro hacía otro lado y empieza a caminar- tsk! no digas tonerías..._

_Cuando llega a su casa se tira sobre su cama y empieza a pensar en lo que a pasado exactamente- por que me e comportado asi? no sera que me e enamorado de sakura? No, claro que no que estupidez! Como podria enamorarme de sakura. Pero que tonto soy en pensarlo. Ha no ser que…… _

**YA TAAAAAAAAA! Espero q os aya gustado y sobretodo gracias a ti dany por ayudarme en todo lo que necesitaba muchas gracias y por favor espero vuestros reviews y sus comentarios e ideas .**


	2. El primer beso y las reuniones

_**EL VERANO PASADO**_

**Hola me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir muestras reviews bueno estos primeros capitulos seran un poco cortos pero luego empezare a alargarlos, os dejo con el segundo capitulo espero q os guste.**

2. Capitulo: El primer beso y las reuniones

- Ha no ser que…… -y se quedo dormido en la cama acurrucado junto a su almohada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levanto el sol, una chica medio dormida ya estaba en el puente con su equipaje para ir a una cabaña cerca del lago Chadwick ( me lo acabo de inventar asi q no pregunteis de donde lo e sacado xD) ivan a estar dos semanas y después Sakura tendria que mudarse a la villa de la arena (trabajos del padre ) estaba muy triste al recibir la noticia esa misma mañana y ella se negaba rotundamente en irse asi que salio corriendo de su casa con el equipaje. Pasados un buen tiempo llego Sasuke con su equipaje y se apollo en el puente junto a ella, que su saludo era mover la cabeza en forma de decir "hola" pero ella solo le sonrio, después vino Naruto todo de buen humor como siempre.

- Hola Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto acercandose a ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba algo rara y se acerca a Sasuke susurrandole al oido – tu sabes lo q le pasa? Esta muy rara hoy.

Y al terminar de susurrarle Sasuke nego con la cabeza y se giro hacia Sakura y Naruto estaba en lo cierto Sakura estaba rara.

- Eeeeeyyyyyy……… - saludo un jounin de pelo gris con una mascara tapandose casi toda la cara.

- Llegas tarde! – Le grito Naruto, pero se impresiono por que el tenia razon Sakura estaba rara ese dia. – Sakura-chan estas bien?

- Umm……Oh! Si Naruto gracias por preocuparte pero estoy muy bien- le dijo con una voz no muy suya y con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella pensando- como les dire que cuando pasen estas dos semanas de vacaciones con ellos luego me ire de aquí……

Cuando salieron de la villa de la hoja, todos iban en silencio solo se oia el ruido de los pajaros. Y Naruto harto de la ausencia del ruido empezo a gritar.

- NO AGUANTO MAAASSSS!- dice un Naruto muy pero que muy enfadado.

- Que no aguantas mas que? Dobe- le decia Sasuke ante el comentario del ruidoso.

- Por que estamos tan callados?- se empezaba a desesperar Naruto- Primero: Sakura esta muy rara hoy, segundo: Kakashi no esta leyendo su libro ( ¬¬ perdon pero no sabia que poner xD) y tercero: cuanto falta para llegar? Tengo hambre y estoy cansado.

Todos se quedaron atonitos por lo que habia dicho Naruto. Sakura no le hizo caso por que seguia en su mundo.

- Tranquilo Naruto ya hemos llegado-dijo Kakashi señalando con el dedo hacia la cabaña de madera y con vistas al lago Chadwick.

Todos entraron en la cabaña y Kakashi les fue guiando a sus alumnos cada uno sus habitaciones, cocina, baño, salon……etc.

- Sasuke tu dormiras en la habitación de la derecha, tu Sakura la del centro y tu Naruto la de la izquierda.

Asi obedecieron a su maestro fueron a sus habitaciones a desequipar sus equipajes. Luego al terminar fueron al salon y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Todos los novatos mas el equipo formado por Neji, Tenten, Lee y el equipo formado por Gaara y Temari ( ya q Kankuro noqueria ir alli xD).

- Bien…… que facil me lo estan poniendo- pensaba Sakura negativamente- ahora como se lo dire a ellos si encima lo van a saber casi todo el mundo.

- Haiiii……Sasuke-kun- decia Ino que se tiraba al cuerpo del Uchiha.- Como has estado? Me has hechado de menos? Yo a ti si mi queridito Uchiha- lo decia con un tono bastante probocativo, pero Sasuke no le hacia ni caso.

- Que raro que mi querida frontuda nose queje, sera que ya no le interesa Sasuke. Entonces Sasuke ya eres todo mio jajajaja.- Sakura estaba todavía pensando en como decirles q se iba a ir en cuanto terminasen esas dos semanas de vacaciones.

Sasuke miro hacia Sakura y se preocupo por ella, entonces se aparto de Ino y fue en direccion hacia Sakura pero noto algo que le agarraba del hombro para no irse y ese alguien eera una chicade cabello rubio y ojos azules llamada Ino.

- Sasuke-kun es que no te importo?- le pregunto Ino que a su vez Sasuke giro la cabeza y le respondio.

- Hay alguien mas importante q tu y encima no eres importante para mi- le dijo con un tono bastante serio.

- Y quien es? La frontuda- llorona?- dijo en tono burlon pero de repente Sasuke la miro conejos asesinos o mas bien con el sharingan.

- No vuelvas a llamarla asi- y dicho eso desactivo su sharingan y fue hacia Sakura que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Sakura estaba sentada en un sofa apartada de la multitud, mientras estos hablaban y comentaban las misiones que habian hecho. Noto como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo pero no le dio importancia hasta que oyo una voz que le hizo poner los pelos de punta.

- Te pasa algo?- le pregunto el moreno al la pelirosa muy preocupante.

- Bueno……no es asunto tuyo- le dijo con algo de seriedad la chica.

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y le volvio a preguntar.

- Dime, que te pasa?- le dijo con tono serio pero después se le oia como susurraba- dimelo, es que no me gusta verte asi, por favor.

Y Sakura al oir esas palabras "preocupado" por ella y "por favor" le empezo a latir fuertemente el corazon.

- Eeeeesto nadaaaa………-le dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

Después Sakura nota como se le acerca al oido y le susurra dulcemente……

- No seas mala si no me lo dices tendre que hacer algo que no te gustaria- le dijo con voz muy sensual.

- Y que……eess……lo…que…no me……gustaria?- se atrevio a preguntar temiendo de lo que le pudiera hacer.

- Tienes ganas de saberlo?- le decia con la mirada puesta en losojos de la chica y acercandose cada vez mas.

- E……esto……n-no……pero……si…- le decia con el corazon apunto de salirle del pecho.

- Mmmm asi que estas indecisa eeee……, pues ya se como te puedes aclarar bien- y dicho eso le empezo a besar el cuello de la chica esta no hacia nada ya que estaba como en shock ( pobre y quien no Xd jeje).

Siguió besando su cuello, luego fue yendo hacia arriba hasta llegar muy cercadelos labios de la chica. Pero ella reacciono y se separo bruscamente del chico.

Para su sorpresa ella se iba a su habitación pero el Uchiha la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia el y asi los dos se dieron su primer beso que ella deseaba desde que le conocio pero no le correspondio el beso sino que le dio una bofetada y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación llorando.

Pero losque estaban ahí presentes y Sasuke no sabian que esas lagrimas eran de felicidad.

**Asi termina este capitulo espero q os hallais quedadocon intriga o q os halla gustado. Y ahora os agradecere alas q me hallais mandado review.**

**Haruno-chan: Dany-nisan ! gracias por tu review me ha hecho mucha ilusion y lo que me dijistes por el msn lopondre en el tercer capitulo, pero tu sigue ayudandome eeeeeee¡CUIDATE!**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hola sensei de Dany-nisan. Gracias por tu review y gracias tambien por darme la bienvenida. Una pregunta tonta serias tambien mi sensei? no hace falta que la contestes.**

**Temari-Shikamaru: Hola gracias por tu review en el tercer capitulo habra parejas y entre ellos habra shikatema. Jeje espera hasta el tercero y me dices tu opinión ok?**

**Kamira-ro-ro: Gracias por tu review me alegra que te halla gustado espero que sugas leyendo .**

**Nayru-san: Gracias por tu review y tus animos espero q te siga gustando y tambien que sigas leyendo .**

**Netsumi-chan: Me alegra que te que dases con la intriga eso queria hacer. Bueno gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo hasta qtermine el fic ok? **


	3. El perdon y la disculpa

_**EL VERANO PASADO**_

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews me a encantado vuestro apoyo ahora os dejo con el tercer capitulo.**

3. Capitulo: El primer beso de amor de verdad, la disculpa y el perdon

Después del beso que sasuke le habia dado ella estaba llorando en su habitación desconsoladamente. Los que estaban en el salon se quedaron impresionados ante lo que habia pasado nose lo creian parecian estatuas ahí paradas pero sasuke estaba enfadado y fue a la habitación de sakura a pedirle perdon.

Toco la puerta pero no le contetaron y volvio a insistir golpeando la puerta mas fuerte. Pero no le respondieron y opto por tranquilizarse y hablar.

- Sakura, me puedes abrir tengo que hablar contigo- pero no le respondio y cada vez se oia los llantos de la pelirosa.- Abre la purta, sakura.

- ¡Vete!- le dijo entre sollozos-¡dejame en paz!

- Solo quiero decirte que…- pero le interrumpio gritandole…

- ¡VETE DEJAME EN PAZ!.

Sasuke se fue de ahí y se dirigio al salon donde habia un silencio tan grande q se oia el ruido de los grillos desde afuera.

Naruto se acerco y empezo a interrogarle.

- Por que le as echo eso a mi sakura-chan? Te gusta? Por que la besastes? Le as pedido perdon?- no paraba y seguia una y otra vez haciendole las preguntas hasta que sasuke estallo de que no aguantaba mas.

- TE PUEDES CALLAR DOBEEEEE?- otra vez silencio- gracias.- Se fue a dormir.

Cuando llego a su habitación sasuke se recosto en la cama y se quedo dormido pensado en por que le habia besado a sakura.

Todos se fueron a dormir y en la noche una sombra aparecio por la cabaña saliendo de ella.

Era sakura que se habia despertado y que no podia dormir. Para tranquilizarse se fue a dar un baño en el lago, cuando estaba alli se fue quitando la ropa y poco a poco se sumergio en el centro del lago.

Mientras que ella se relajaba en el lago, el la cabaña un chico de ojos afilados y el pelo un tono moreno azulado, se desperto y decidio ir a dar una vuelta no sin antes intentar pedir perdon a sakura.

Se dirigio a la habitación de dicha chica ya mencionada y toco la puerta muy suavemente para no despertar a los otros que dormiando dulcemente en cada habitación.

Como no habian suficientes habitaciones algunos tuvieron que dormir juntos, como por ejemplo: neji con tenten, hinata en la habitación de naruto, temari con shikamaru y ino con gaara. (si no os gusta lo de compartir habitación me decis y lo cambio ok? xD)

Todos los demas durmieron separados. Pero ino se quejaba de que ella queria con sasuke y lee tambien ya que el queria con sakura( pobrecilla xD).

Sasuke entro en la habitación para despertarla pero no estaba en su cama y le dejo al lado de su mesita de noche una carta que en el sobre ponia _ PARA SAKURA _(un poco cursi lo de el titulo color rosa pero es que como los cerezos son rosas pues queria ponerlo rosa por ese motivo xD, a que no sabeis que es? ).

( Pues para quien lo haya acertado felicitaciones xD)Era una carta de amor por parte de sasuke que no se atrevía a decir lo que él sentía y decidio escribirle una carta para luego cuando sakura lo leyera él se atreviera a decirlo personalmente (que monooooooo xD me lo como ).

Le dejo la carta al lado de la mesita de noche y se fue al bosque a dar un paseo que eso era lo que queria hacer desde el principio.

Sakura mientras se bañaba tranquilamente disfrutaba de la luz que trasmitian las luciérnagas cerca del lago en un arbol muy grande y bonito.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que sasuke fue a lavarse la cara al lago y de repente se queda sin palabras al ver a sakura alli bañandose delicadamente. (Que por cierto sakura le estaba dandole la espalda a sasuke).

Entonces se la queda mirando muy fijamente a la pelirosa que nose habia dado cuenta de que estaba alli. Por un buen tiempo hasta que sakura se giro para ir a la orilla y ponerse la ropa hasta que se queda impresionada al ver los ojos afilados del chico mirandole fijamente a la chica que se habia sonrosado.

De repente sasuke no sabia lo que hacia y por impulso se fue poco a poco acercandose al lago ya adentro de él (se adentro en el lago no piensen mal sobre todo tu Gaby-sensei ).

Cuando estaba ya cerca del cuerpo de la chica sus manos frias se posaron delicadamente y suavemente en los hombros de sakura que ella esta en otro mundo( que digamos que se fue a la luna xD).

El chico la acerca cada vez mas a él y a su vez acerca su rostro al de ella aciendo que los dos se dieron su primer beso de amor. Cada vez que se besaban poco a poco lo hacian apasionadamente y después del largo beso se separaron para coger aire.

Los dos se sonrojaron y no pudieron articular palabras hasta que sasuke decidio decir lo que tanto queria decirle y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Siento lo de esta tarde, podrias perdonarme? – y dicho esto la volvio a besar pero delicadamente.

Al separarse de nuevo sakura le respondio con un si y le devolvio el beso pero con mas ganas. Y asi se quedaron abrazados hasta que de repente una sombra aparecio entre los arbustos y se fue dirigiendo poco a poco hacia lo tortolitos.

**Ya he terminado por hoy este capitulo espero que os haya gustado y mandarme reviews para dar vuestras opiniones y hacer que los siguientes capitulos se han mucho mejor y no os preocupeis intentare hacer cada capitulo mucho mas largo que los otros.**

**Nayru-san: hola gracias por tu review me encanta que te ayas emocionado espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.Cuidate.**

**Kamira-ro-ro: hola gracias por tu review me encata que te haya gustado la parte de la bofetada espero que lo que dices sea verdad que me mandes muchos reviews.Cuidate.**

**GabyUchiha: hola gaby-sensei que tal? Pues este intentaba ponerle un poco de suspenso pero nose si he acertado espero que des consejos junto a dany-neesan .Cuidate.**

**Haruno-chan: Dany-neesan como estas? Yo bien espero que te haya gustado este fic he puesto la parteque me habias dicho xD gracias por tu apoyo y espero que me sigas ayudando y mandarme reviews.Cuidate Dany-neesan .**

**Netsumi-chan: hola gracias por tu review me a hecho mucha ilusion espero que este capitulo no te deje traumada si te deja me avisas me alegra que te guste sigue mandandome reviews ok?.Cuidate.**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: hola gracias por tu review te dare los capitulos que tu quieras pero me tendras que dar ideas para el próximo capitulo ok?.Cuidate. **


End file.
